1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flame retardant resin composition excellent in both impact resistance and flame retardancy and a molded article thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been attracted to resins made from renewable biomass from the point of view of environmental protection.
Polyalkylene-2,5-furan dicarboxylate (hereinafter referred to as PAF), which is a furan resin, is a thermoplastic resin synthesizable from a saccharide and is a biomass resin expected to be applied to electrical machinery and apparatus. However, PAF is low in physical properties such as impact resistance and flame retardancy by itself, and so its usable applications are limited.
In order to improve these properties, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-270011, flame retardancy is improved by adding a lamellar silicic acid salt subjected to an organizing treatment and an anti-dripping agent to polybutylene-2,5-furan dicarboxylate (hereinafter referred to as PBF) that is a PAF. However, its impact resistance is low, and there has been a demand for improvement in impact resistance when it has been intended to be used in electric and electronic machinery and apparatus.
On the other hand, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-075068, impact resistance is improved by adding an impact modifier and a lamellar clay mineral agent to PAF. However, there has been a demand for improvements in impact resistance and flame retardancy when it has been intended to be used in electric and electronic machinery and apparatus.